


Sogni rivelatori

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock si sveglia dopo aver sognato Mycroft in modo molto poco fraterno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogni rivelatori

**Author's Note:**

> Normalmente le mie storie in italiano le posto su EFP ma questa l'ho postata qui perché il sesso incestuoso li è proibito... 
> 
> Scritta per il drabble weekend del gruppo "We are Johnlocked" ed il magnifico prompt di Donnie TZ

Caldo, umido, morbido, soffice, vellutato... Sensazioni che si diffondono nel suo corpo e che gli provocano una reazione inaspettata. Sherlock si svegliò di soprassalto, l'immagine di suo fratello, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, impressa a fuoco nella sua mente. Erano anni che non faceva un sogno del genere, anni in cui era riuscito a sopprimere il malsano interesse nei confronti del fratello maggiore. 

Era iniziato tutto con un sogno erotico, il primo, quello che lo aveva fatto svegliare con le mutande bagnate e appiccicose, aveva 14 anni all'epoca, Mycroft aveva 21 anni ed era appena riuscito a laurearsi ed era tornato a casa dopo quasi due anni di assenza. 

Sherlock lo odiava per averlo abbandonato, ma lo amava allo stesso tempo, voleva che fosse felice. Nei suoi sogni però era egoista, desiderava la carne del fratello su di se, dentro di se, tutte le notti. Ora aveva 23 anni e aveva appena conosciuto Lestrade, era sobrio da quasi due mesi ormai, era un consulente detective, pareva che il suo corpo avesse deciso di ricordargli i suoi desideri proibiti. 

Chiuse gli occhi e strinse la mano attorno alla sua erezione, sapeva che dopo certi sogni non sarebbe riuscito a trovare sollievo se non in quel modo. Si era completamente scordato di essere ospite in casa dell'uomo a cui stava pensando mentre si masturbava. 

"M-Mycroft" gli sfuggì dalle labbra involontariamente. Troppo preso dal suo piacere, non notò di non essere solo fino a che non si ritrovò un corpo sopra di se. Si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino sorpreso e lasciò andare la presa su se stesso.

"Allora è così che mi vedi fratellino?" si sentì bisbigliare all'orecchio. Mycroft era li, su di lui, coperto solo da un paio di pantaloni di pigiama. Il politico prese i suoi polsi e li strinse tra le agili dita da pianista sopra la testa del fratello. 

Sherlock gemette e annuì con la testa. 

"Ti rendi conto che l'incesto è illegale?"

"Secondo te perchè non ho mai detto niente? Ti prego Mycroft ti desidero da così tanto... non c'è mai stato nessun'altro per me, nessuno mi potrebbe mai sopportare... non come te" sussurrò il detective. Mycroft non potè resistere e baciò il fratello con passione. Sapere che Sherlock gli stava offrendo se stesso, la sua verginità, che lo desiderava, era più di quanto avrebbe mai sperato. Le emozioni sono uno svantaggio, lui lo sa bene, essendo innamorato di suo fratello minore, ma se quel fratello ricambia, forse possono diventare una cosa positiva. 

Sherlock ricambiò il bacio impacciatamente. Mycroft sorrise e lo baciò più lentamente, insegnando, il suo fratellino comprese molto rapidamente e presto si stavano baciando con desiderio, lingue intrecciate tra loro. "Ti amo fratello" sussurrò il politico, "capisci perchè dico che le emozioni sono uno svantaggio?" 

"Ma anche io ti amo fratello, se ci amiamo non può essere sbagliato"

"Forse hai ragione" Mycroft osservò il fratello con un sorriso e si levò i pantaloni del pigiama rimanendo nudo sul fratello.

Sherlock rimase senza fiato alla sensazione della pelle nuda a contatto. "O mio dio Mycroft!!! Sono stufo di aspettare, ti voglio dentro di me!" gemette il più giovane degli Holmes. Il maggiore si infilò un paio di dita in bocca per lubrificarle e passò a preparare il fratello per accoglierlo. Sherlock nel frattempo aveva adocchiato la sua erezione e si stava leccando le labbra. "Ti servirà essere lubrificato anche a te" disse ansimando. 

Mycroft si girò in una posizione a 69 permettendo al fratello di leccare e succhiare la sua erezione mentre lui continuava a prepararlo con le dita. Quando non riuscì quasi più a trattenersi e gli sembrò che Sherlock fosse pronto, si girò di nuovo. Sherlock gemette alla perdita del membro duro del fratello tra le sue labbra ma si rifece attaccando la sua bocca e gemette di piacere quando questi lo penetrò. 

Sherlock ignorò il dolore fino a che non venne invaso dal piacere. Mycroft era dentro di lui, sul serio, non era un sogno. Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. Si mossero insieme, perfettamente sincronizzati, come se fossero nati per quello. 

Erano finalmente uniti nel più intimo dei modi, si poteva chiamare incesto ma per loro l'opinione degli altri non era mai stata importante. Continuarono a muoversi fino a raggiungere il picco del piacere e poi si raggomitolarono l'uno nell'altro. 

Da quel giorno in poi, ogni volta che Sherlock si svegliava da uno dei suoi sogni, poteva andare dal fratello per farsi aiutare a risolvere il problema. Stranamente i sogni raddoppiarono e i due passarono più tempo a dormire insieme piuttosto che nelle loro stanze da soli.


End file.
